Not Smash
by tmag71
Summary: After the drama of Bombshell and Hit List, Derek decides to leave Broadway and return home. Living in London he falls in love with American actress, Karen Cartwright. They get married, have children and after six years abroad decide to return to the States. This is simply life as Mr. and Mrs. Wills. The only Smash characters are those from Derek's past; Ivy Tom Julia and Eileen.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is set six years after the drama with Bombshell and Hit List and Karen was not a part of either of the two shows. I do not speak French so I apologize for any errors as I relied on internet translations. As always I do not own any part of Smash. **

It was a warm Saturday morning and Derek along with his son, Theo, prepared to leave their home for the rehearsal studio. He was meeting Julia and Eileen as auditions for the featured role in the show they would be working on were scheduled to start in little over an hour.

"Good luck," his wife offered with a kiss. It had been six years since the director had left New York and looking back it was the best decision he had ever made. After the scandal surrounding him with Hit List; returning home to London had allowed the director to regain perspective and control over his life. The move had also given him the opportunity meet the woman of his dreams.

While attending the premier of a friend's show in the West End, he met and fell in love with the production's leading lady, Karen Cartwright. She was an American actress and from the moment they met she captivated him. Karen was beautiful, intelligent but most important she challenged him. In her company he saw things differently and found himself wanting to be a better man. The feelings she provoked had taken him by surprise but they were exhilarating at the same time. After a year of dating they married and a year later she gave birth to twins, a daughter and son; Jacqueline and Theo, who were now five years old. Derek had never in his life felt so complete.

Away from the notoriety and scrutiny of Broadway, the couple had been able to enjoy the first years of their marriage and parenthood in privacy. Being American, Karen was aware of her husband's past reputation yet she held no judgment. She continuously assured him while dating that his past was just that, the past. Now, with their life as a family established both had decided it was time to return to the States. After years of trying to persuade Karen to be the lead in one of her productions, Eileen Rand was finally getting her wish.

The producer had showed the couple a book written by Julia Houston and informed Derek the writer was no longer partnered with Tom Levitt. Karen didn't know details, but she knew bad blood between her husband and Levitt existed. However, she was ecstatic at the prospect of working with Julia. After they read the book, the young actress met the writer when she visited London on business. The red head had seen one of Karen's performances and pleaded with the actress to accept the role. After talking and getting to know each other, Karen was sold. She was also excited at the prospect of working with her husband. She knew he was a tyrant in the theater but had also been witness to the results. If she was going to make her debut in the States and on Broadway for that matter, she couldn't think of anyone else to she'd rather have direct.

"Be good Theo," Karen requested of her son, "and before you leave please apologize to your sister. You know how much she loved Howard."

"C'était juste un poisson," her son replied in his thick accent.

Karen smiled "I know it was just a fish but to her it was her pet. You wouldn't want someone to call Jasper just a dog would you?"

Her son nodded his head and simply answered "no."

"Alright then, give me a kiss and go to your sister." The young boy did as instructed and went to find his sister, Jacqueline. Karen turned to her husband who had been watching with a smile on his face "What are you grinning at?" She asked walking over to him.

"You," He answered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're a wonderful mother and I still can't believe you're my wife."

"I have a ring and two kids to prove it," she teased. "Besides, your son is exactly like you if you needed any more confirmation. I swear I don't know what we would have done if he had flushed Howard."

Derek laughed at memory of the scene Karen and he woke up to that morning. They had heard screaming coming from their children's bathroom and immediately jumped out of bed. When they reached the bathroom door, they found Theo holding an empty fish bowl. Their daughter explained in sobs how he had dumped a very dead Howard, the fish, in the toilet and was about to flush him away. In tears, Jacqueline demanded that her parents scoop Howard out so he could have a proper burial.

"And Jacqueline is ever the bleeding heart like her mother." Derek retorted. "I wouldn't trade any of my family for the world." He kissed his wife one last time as Theo had returned and the two were ready to leave.

Thirty minutes later the father and son were sitting in the audition studio when Julia walked in. She smiled upon seeing the young boy sitting in the corner. She had grown close to the family during her stay in London. She had relocated to London for several months to work with Peter Gilman, her dramaturg from Bombshell. "Hello Theo," she greeted.

"Bonjour tante Julia, the little boy responded as he rose from his seat to give the writer a kiss.

"English Theo, remember," Derek gently reminded his son.

"Yes father," Theo answered in a thick French accent. The young boy was the split image of his father but having grown up in France versus London; he and twin sister, Jacqueline, spoke fluent French with limited English. Derek wanted his son and daughter to start speaking English in order to get accustomed to the language they would speak when they started school in a few weeks.

Julia who had greeted Derek with a kiss on the cheek, turned to the young boy "are you here to keep us company today?"

"I gave Jacqueline hard time." He finished unsure if he had used the right words.

Julia looked to Derek "Vous moquions de Jacqueline," he corrected his son.

"I was making fun of Jacqueline," Theo corrected himself. "Her fish died and I told her to flush him." He grinned. "She got angry when I took the bowl to the loo." Julia couldn't help but laugh. "I had to say sorry." The little boy continued.

"I can see you've had a busy morning already," she commented to Derek.

"Oh yes," he replied. "Luckily Howard, the fish, hadn't been flushed yet and we were able to save him for a proper burial." He shook his head. "The burial will take place when we get home." He stated with a roll of his eyes. "Until then, Karen thought it would be a good idea to give them each space." His accent was considerably heavier since the last time he was in New York.

Just as Derek finished his story the studio door opened and in walked Tom followed closely by Ivy Lynn. "Tom what are you doing here?" Julia questioned in surprise.

"I thought I'd see for myself the return of the great Derek Wills," his words dripped with sarcasm. "Plus, Ivy thought she'd audition so I came to keep her company."

Julia turned to Derek and mouthed an apology. She had no idea Tom or Ivy would show up as the two rarely spoke anymore. After Tom lost the Tony for Best Direction to Derek and Hit List, their partnership ended. He blamed Julia for helping his nemesis.

Tom was about to continue when he noticed the young boy in the corner. Ignoring Derek he walked over to Theo. "Hello, who do we have here?" The composer asked.

Derek's son smiled and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Theo." He replied.

"Really," Tom and Ivy's eyes both widened in surprise. Neither was aware Derek was involved with anyone much less a father. "Well it's nice to meet you." He accepted the boys hand and was about to make a remark to Derek when the studio door opened again and Eileen entered.

The producer stopped in her tracks when she saw Tom and Ivy standing in the room. She quickly glanced at Derek who was cautiously appraising his son. "Hello Theo, don't I get a hug," she asked. The little boy jumped from his seat and ran to the woman he considered a surrogate grandmother. "Hello Nana Eileen." He greeted with a tight hug.

"Tom, Ivy I wasn't expecting you; is there something I can do?" She asked.

"I'm here for the auditions," Ivy informed. "Tom is here for support." Since Bombshell, despite her Tony; Ivy had been unable to sustain her leading lady status. Her project after her Tony Award failed miserably and she had gained the reputation as a one show hit actress.

"I see, well I believe Steven is outside now handing out forms and I look forward to hearing your piece."

Ivy took the woman's words as her subtle dismal and exited the room. Tom on the other hand remained.

"Why are you really here Tom," Eileen bluntly questioned once Ivy was out of the room.

"I just think it's odd that's all." Tom replied.

"What's odd Tom," Derek's deep voice asked.

"That you disappear for six years and suddenly here you are directing again as though you never left."

"What I've done since you last saw me is really none of your concern; but, if you must know I have been living and working in London and Paris. I lived there with my wife and two children and we came back to the States because Eileen and Julia asked us to be a part of their show."

"Wow so there is actually a poor woman out there naïve enough to marry you? What did you do, knock her up and then feel obligated to marry her?" Derek had tried to remain calm but at the composer's last comment he could no longer refrain himself. Without warning he was out of his seat and standing directly in front of Tom with his hands clenching the composer's jacket. Tom's eyes were wide with fear as he knew Derek was about to hit him. Just as the Brit raised his hand, he was startled out his rage by the small voice of his son.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous allez lui frapper père?

Immediately the father released Tom from his grip and answered his son "J'ai perdu mon sang froid, j'avais tort. "I was wrong," he repeated looking directly to his son, then turning to the two ladies stated, "I'm sorry, give me five minutes to compose myself and we can begin."

"Come on Theo, let's go outside for a few minutes," he motioned his son to follow. The young boy did as he was told but his piercing green eyes never left Tom. Once the door was closed Julia was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that? You have no business being here right now and you sure as hell have no right to say anything to Derek especially in front of his son. My god, Tom, six years and you still can't let go of losing to him."

"It's not about losing to him. It's about everything he did the way he treated Ivy and the way he treated me. I still don't understand how you can stand up for him."

"Because people make mistakes Tom and I'm sorry but as much as I like Ivy, she was never the victim. She used Derek just as much as he may have used her; you were just too blind to see it. In case you forgot she was the one who lied about being pregnant with his child."

"She had been but miscarried," Tom defended.

"Yes, she miscarried two weeks after finding out and I'm sorry for her loss. But she didn't tell Derek until a month later after she had moved into his apartment. And that was only because the story was leaked by someone who worked in the hospital." Julia seethed. The writer glared at Tom daring him to refute her accusations but he couldn't. Instead he stood there silent and unsure of his next move.

Exiting the elevator, Karen and Jacqueline walked hand in hand down a narrow hallway. The young actress had noticed a line of women waiting outside a studio door and hoped she had found the right audition. The two approached a blonde woman and asked "Excuse me, is the audition for Julia Houston's book?" She asked. Ivy looked the woman up and down and rolled her eyes at the choice of simple attire.

"Yes it is but they don't allow children in the room," she huffed.

"Thank you," Karen replied as she continued to bypass the other women and head straight for the door. Since the morning ordeal, her daughter had calmed down and the pair decided to rescue Theo and go watch a movie together.

"You can't cut in line, where do you think you're going?" Ivy questioned. Karen turned to look at the woman and advised she wasn't there to audition. The young mother than gave a light knock on the door and Ivy watched as she entered the room.

The tension between Tom and Julia was broken by a light knock on the door. "Come in," Eileen called out. The door opened and Tom saw a tall brunette woman and little girl pop their head in.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but we actually came to pick up Theo."

"Karen," the producer greeted with a smile. "No worries, we haven't started yet. Derek took Theo out to get some fresh air before we get started." She informed. "Hello there Ms. Jacqueline," the older woman greeted the little girl.

"Hello Nana Eileen," she responded walking up to the older woman for a hug. "Hello Aunt Julia."

"Hello sweetheart," the writer replied with a hug as well. Karen followed her daughter and warmly greeted each of the two women. When she came to Tom she stopped and offered her hand.

"Hello, I'm Karen Wills and this is my daughter Jacqueline." She smiled.

Just as Tom was about to introduce himself a squeal filled the room "Jacqueline, Mummy!" Theo exclaimed as he ran towards the two.

"We are going to the movies," Jacqulined informed. "You want to come." She asked.

The little boy turned to his father, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Puis-je aller? He asked Derek.

"Yes," Derek replied as he approached Karen.

"Have you met?" he asked.

"We were just about to when you walked in." She smiled.

"Tom Levitt, this is my wife, Karen."

"It's nice to meet you," Karen offered. "I'm a fan of your work, it's a shame we won't be working with you on this project but maybe in the future." She sincerely stated. Turning to her husband she said "I think I've taken enough of everyone's time and I earned a few glares from the women waiting in line who thought I was cutting. So, we should get going. Come on Jacqueline, Theo grab your bag." The two children said their good byes and Derek offered to walk them to the elevator. As the family walked down the hallway Derek placed his hand on the spall of Karen's back while their children walked in front. When they reached the section where Ivy was sitting, Derek noticed the angry look on her face as they passed. This was going to be a long day and suddenly the director missed London.

Reaching the elevator, Karen kissed his lips "hang in there, tiger." She grinned "we love you." The three waved as the doors to the elevator closed.

.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two in the afternoon and it had been a long day. None of the women who had auditioned were right for the role and half of them while decent singers if placed next to Karen would get washed out. They had one actress left and of course it was Ivy. Personality wise, Derek thought she was spot on for the villain in the show but he wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with the baggage and drama she would bring. While Karen was far from a Diva, the fact that she was his wife would automatically make her a target in Ivy's eyes. It may have been six years but just from the look on her face when they passed her in the hallway earlier; it was clear some things hadn't changed. He knew in Ivy's eyes the featured role would only be a stepping stone to her goal of becoming the leading lady.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Steven's announcement that Ivy was ready. As the blonde actress entered the studio she smiled kindly to Eileen and Julia and offered a smug grin to Derek. Julia looked at her friend and was surprised to see he didn't appear to be affected in the slightest by Ivy's tactics and it made her smile.

The Derek Wills of six years ago would have made it point to put Ivy in her place by making some biting remark but instead today, he simply leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and waited. The writer could see his relaxed demeanor affected Ivy as her smirk turned into a glare. She nodded to the piano player and began to sing a sultry rendition of a country song "Feel Like a Woman." When the song was over the Julia, Eileen and Derek thanked her for her time and informed someone would be in touch if chosen.

When the door closed Eileen asked "So what do you think of her? I know your history and would completely understand if you want her nowhere near the show." The producer informed.

"Me too," Julia added.

Derek smiled "while I thank you ladies for the support, there is no need to worry about Ivy being in the show. Karen knows everything about my past and that includes my relationship with Ivy. I am just as guilty for the way things ended between us. If Ivy becomes a part of the show my concern is the drama she inevitably creates and the clicks and divisions. One of the things I appreciated the most about working in London is there was very little of the pettiness we saw on Bombshell."

"Wow, who are you and what have you done with the Dark Lord?" Julia teased. Eileen and Derek both laughed.

"Trust me he is still there but strictly on a professional level. I must admit Karen has turned me into a much mellower bloke than I would like." His commented, earning a smile from Julia and Eileen.

"I understand what you mean about the drama. I hated the backstabbing and gossiping that took place on Bombshell but I also have to admit that part of Ivy's hostility stemmed from Tom. He was constantly feeding her things about you." Julia confessed. "Maybe, with him out of the picture in the studio and if we are careful to cast a fresh ensemble; the clicks and drama will be minimized." She offered.

"You don't have to convince me she is perfect for playing a bitch," Derek laughed. Julia chuckled and playfully slapped his arm. "Extend the offer."

Eileen looked at her old friend and realized just how different he really was. With the rapport he and Julia shared, the producer was excited about the project. "Alright well, that's a day then; I'll be in touch once our male leads and Ivy are secured. I anticipate it will be at the end of this week and we can start workshop the week after. Until then, if you or Karen needs any help getting situated let me know." She finished.

"Unless either of you knows of a kindergarten that permits French and English," Derek laughed "I think we are pretty much settled but thank you."

"You know there is actually a charter school whose focus is on languages," Julia replied. "It is called the Language Academy. You might try contacting them."

"We just might," he responded. "Theo and Jackie start school in a week and we are concerned that while they understand English without issue, they will have difficulty communicating. Jackie is doing better than Theo but both still frequently slip into French."

"They are bright children, I'm sure once they are immersed it will be easier for them," Eileen assured. "I can't imagine myself being able to simply switch from English to French so be patient." Derek nodded. He had finished gathering his belonging and was walking slightly behind the producer and writer. They were almost to the elevator when Derek heard his name called. Without having to turn around he knew who it was.

He stopped next to Julia and stood in front of the elevator "Ivy," He replied. The two women watched the interaction.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure, you can ride the elevator down with us," he answered.

"I would prefer in private," her words bitter.

"Whatever you have to say Ivy, you can say in front of Eileen and Julia; I have nothing to hide from them. Otherwise, I'm afraid I have to get home." he informed her.

Ivy nervously looked at the two women "I wanted to make sure that our past, you know relationship, doesn't affect my chances of getting the role," she stated. Derek chuckled.

"Well isn't that thoughtful of you," he remarked. "Don't worry Ivy, my personal life contrary to what you believe, has never been a deciding factor when it comes to my work. But l will say this, if you are offered the role understand it is not the lead and at no point regardless of what you might attempt will you be considered for the lead of this production." He finished just as the doors opened. He waited for the three ladies to exit and then without another word on the issue, turned to say goodbye.

Eileen and Julia looked to Ivy and the producer spoke "Ivy the role is yours if you want it." The actress was stunned.

"Yes, thank you."

"What do you think?" Eileen asked Julia.

"I think the moment Ivy finds out Karen is the lead, she is going to wage a war."

"Then she is in for a surprise because something tells me, Karen isn't afraid of a cat fight." Eileen chuckled.

Derek opened the door to the apartment and was immediately accosted by their golden retriever, Jasper. "Hey boy, are you alone?" He asked as the dog danced around his feet making it difficult to walk to the living room. "Jasper calm down let me get settled and I'll take you out," he remarked.

"Talking to the dog again," he heard the silky voice of his wife tease.

"Bloody hell this beast is going to make me fall," he laughed. "I didn't hear anyone I thought I was alone."

"I was putting the twins down for a nap. How was your day?" She asked making her way down the stairs and over to the sofa where he was sitting. She plopped herself down next to him and automatically his arm snuck around her waist and pulled her close. "That bad?" She inquired before turning to his kiss him.

"We offered the role to Ivy," he told her waiting for a reaction.

"I figured that might happen when I saw her in the hallway." She answered. "She didn't think I knew who she was and was a complete bitch but oh well, I've seen worse."

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked.

"No; but I wasn't the one in a relationship with her or the one she lied to. Are you alright with it?" She turned the question back on him.

"Love, the only regret I have is the loss of a child. But, with regards to Ivy, I have never been more grateful for a failed relationship. If I had stayed with her, I would have never met you." He kissed her. "I really never understood what it was like to be in love until you came along and I have no intention of letting it go."

"Good, cause the kids and I have no intention of going anywhere." She smiled as she moved to straddle him. "Plus, I kind of look forward to having a little fun with Ivy; I think healthy competition in a musical can be good don't you?" She gave a sly smile. "After all I'm just a small town girl from Iowa with no Broadway experience what could I have that she doesn't." She questioned as she grinded against him eliciting a small moan. She kissed him hard and then whispered "Oh wait, I have you."

Derek gave a deep laugh "That you do, Love. You have me hook, line and sinker." He answered scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up the stairs. Karen attempted to stifle her laughter so as not to wake their children. "Quiet Mrs. Wills, we don't want the children to know how naughty mummy and daddy can be." He winked.

"No we don't" Karen giggled before the door to their bedroom closed behind them and the lock on the door clicked. Ivy's presence all but forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

After a weekend of relaxation Derek and Karen were now attempting to get back into the busy routine of New York life. The couple had used their last week off before workshop to hire a new nanny and to find Jacqueline and Theo a new school.

Before the family knew it, it was Monday morning. "Maman on va être en retard. Pourquoi Jacqueline prend tellement de temps à se préparer?"Theo called out. He and Derek were waiting for Karen and Jacqueline by the door with backpacks and lunches in hand.

"Son, you are not going to be late; I promise." Karen replied. "Derek Wills, you better not be using your son to get us to hurry." Isabel the new nanny laughed at the remark. She had overheard her boss make his son call his mother.

Karen had contacted the Language Academy Julia had mentioned and today they would be meeting with the principal in hopes that Theo and Jacqueline could start their first day of school. The family pulled into the school's parking lot and Karen made sure she had all of the necessary paperwork; the school's application, birth certificates and Derek's visa. When she was ready the four exited the SUV and made their way towards the school.

"Remember when you answer a question it is yes ma'am or yes sir." Karen reminded. "Also try to speak as much English as you can."

"Yes mummy," they both answered but clearly distracted by the children running around.

"You would think we were sending them to bloody university," Derek interjected. "Interviews and admissions; might as well test their IQ while they're at it. Although I'm more than certain both would be considered genius as they're our children after all." Karen laughed at her husband's assessment and leaned further into his side.

"It would seem someone is a little biased." She teased. Upon entering the building they were greeted by a middle age woman who was tall, slender and by Karen's own admission attractive.

"Hello may I help you." She asked. "I'm Mrs. Wilcox, the principal."

"Hi," Karen replied. "I'm Karen Wills and this is my husband, Derek, and our children Theo and Jacqueline."

"Oh yes, we spoke over the phone. It's so nice to meet you." She greeted. "Bonjour Theo et Jacqueline, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et j'espère que vous rejoindrez notre école cette année."

The two children looked to their parents and after assurance it was alright to answer in French, proceeded to speak. "Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer vous aussi." Theo replied. "L'école a l'air super et nous avons hâte de nous faire de nouveaux amis."

"They are very polite and well spoken," the principal complimented.

"Thank you," Derek replied. "We are working with them to speak more English but it's been a struggle. However, they do understand and can write the language fluently.

Mrs. Wilcox smiled, "I understand and that won't be a problem here. All of our teachers are fluent in French, Japanese, Spanish and English. If there is a student who speaks a different language we will work one on one with them." Derek was impressed and looking at his wife he could tell she was as well. "Would you like a tour of the campus?"

"That would be great," Karen replied. The family accompanied the principal on a tour of the grounds and then entered her office to complete the necessary paperwork. An hour later and Theo and Jacqueline were ecstatic and couldn't wait for school to start.

Across town, Ivy took one last look in the mirror before leaving for the studio. Ever since seeing Derek, the blonde actress had been unable to stop thinking about her ex-lover. After six years, she had to admit time had been good to him. In her eyes, he looked younger and even more attractive if possible and his return was stirring up feelings she thought were long gone. Over the course of the past week, she had tried to search online for personal information on him but was frustrated when nothing was found. There was no mention of children, a girlfriend, a wife, nothing; yet Ivy assumed the young boy in the studio was his son. Her greater concern was the woman he had walked to the elevator with and the little girl who held her hand. Who was she?

Julia had gotten to the studio early and was working on notes when the first few members of the ensemble arrived. She greeted each of them with a smile and went back to work. A few minutes later a familiar voice broke her concentration. "Good morning Julia." Ivy greeted.

"Good morning Ivy," the writer replied. "Are you ready for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited to be working with you and Derek again." She smiled. "I was wondering though, who are the leads?"

Julia gave a weary smile, "I can't say yet," she replied. "Eileen didn't want anything leaked so everyone will find out together at the start of this morning's rehearsal."

"Oh," Ivy commented. "Well, I better start warming up." The writer nodded and watched the actress walk to the back of the studio. When the studio door opened again Derek strolled into the room.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted Julia with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi," she replied. "How did it go, where's Karen?"

"For Theo and Jackie it could not have gone better," he chuckled. "For Karen on the other hand, she cried the moment we left the classroom. I don't know if it was because of their first day or because neither one of our children actually cared when we left."

Julia laughed, "probably a mixture of both. It's hard for a mother to see her children grow up." As if on cue the door opened and in walked the woman in question. Ivy, who had been warming up, saw the brunette walk through the door and her eyes widened in surprise. She watched as the actress in her late twenties or early thirties walked over to Julia and offered a hello. She then observed the brunette's exchange of words with Derek. There was no ring on her finger or any other outward sign of affection between the two so Ivy was extremely confused.

Leaving Derek and Julia, Karen made her way to the crowd of dancers who were gathered across the way from Ivy. She introduced herself using her maiden name as it was name she used in the theater and that fact had not changed after their marriage. When Eileen arrived right at 8:30 a.m. the producer called the room to order.

"Hello everyone," Eileen greeted. "Welcome to the workshop for Julia Houston's next book. I'd give you a title but it seems our esteemed writer has yet to be inspired with a name." Everyone laughed at the older woman's candidness. "Even without a name, we are excited about the production and the prospect of Broadway. We have a talented director and choreographer whom we persuaded to return to the states, Derek Wills." Eileen pointed to the Brit. Derek nodded at the gesture. "And lastly, we have put together a group of actors and actresses we believe will lead us to greatness. So, without further ado, I will let Mr. Wills take over." The ensemble clapped as Derek stood from his seat while Eileen took hers.

"Hello," he began "for those of you who do not know me; and I suspect there are quite a few, I'm Derek Wills. As Ms. Rand pointed out, I will be the director and choreographer for this production; and as such, I will inform you right now, I demand perfection. Having said that, I do understand it will be a process to reach my expectations; so, all I ask of you is to be prepared and to give me your best every day. In return for your hard work I promise you my fullest effort and the guarantee that when we hit Broadway, you will have reached a level of skill you did not think possible." He finished. "Is your best something you can me?" He asked the group.

"Yes," they responded in unison and with excitement. Julia and Eileen were beyond impressed with the director's remarks. While they tried not to compare their colleague to the man of six years ago, it was difficult not too. It was easy to see that the time away and working on the West End had served him well.

"Good," He smiled. "Now, let me introduce you to the leads of our show; Darren Scott and Karen Cartwright." He motioned to the two individuals who stood off to the side mixed in with the ensemble. Both waived to everyone and he couldn't help but smile at the blush that appeared on his wife's face from all of the attention. It still amazed him how humble she remained." What he also noticed was the icy glare Ivy gave when she realized the woman she had seen with Derek was the lead. It was obvious she was furious. Not willing to give into Ivy's pettiness, he instead called for everyone to gather around the piano as they were going to start with the music in scene one and move to the choreography in the afternoon.

With everyone taking a seat, Derek instructed the pianist to start with the opening number. The scene called for Karen and Darren to sing a duet. Within the first few lines of the song it was clear to the ensemble why the actress had been chosen. Her voice was strong but not over powering and there was an ease and silkiness to it. Derek was also impressed by Darren whose deep tone was a nice compliment. There was no mistake the two had chemistry and the director was pleased. He had not been involved in the young man's selection but he was glad he trusted Julia's instinct. When the song ended everyone with the exception of Ivy clapped. The ensemble including Ivy joined in the next few songs and the morning passed quickly. Derek acknowledged a good morning's work and called for lunch.

Ivy walked back to her bags and watched as Darren along with several other members of the ensemble approached Karen "Hey Cartwright, would you like to grab lunch?" He smiled.

"Sure, let me grab my bag." She replied. Noticing Ivy hadn't really spoken to anyone she asked the group if they would mind she invited the blonde. Hearing no objection Karen walked over to the actress. "Hi," she said. "I don't think we have formally been introduced. I'm Karen. A group of us are grabbing lunch; would you like to join us?"

Ivy looked at the actress "You may have everyone else fooled but I know how you got the lead and trust me; as soon as he is done using you, he is going to move on to the next leading lady." The actress remarked. At first Karen was taken aback. Not because she didn't expect the actress to have issues but because she didn't expect the woman to make her stance known just five hours into the first day of workshop.

"Wow," Karen replied. "I really thought we could be cordial." she voiced. "I mean I'm not at all judgmental." she assured. "If the only way you've been able to get any roles since Bombshell is by having sex with directors; who am I to say anything." The brunette gave a weary shake of her head. "I can't even imagine how that must make you feel. I've been blessed my talent speaks for itself." She finished with a smile as she turned to leave. "Anyhow, nice to have chatted with you Ivy, maybe lunch some other time."

Karen looked at her husband who had been watching the interaction and winked. "Adieu beau."

"Au revoir magnifique, un bon déjeuner." He replied with a smile.

Ivy stood in stunned silence. Unable to understand what either of the two had said, she angrily grabbed her purse and left the room. Karen was not going to get the better of her; that she was going to be sure of.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank Kilian07 for her help with the translation from English to French. Hope you enjoy and once again I do not own Smash.**

"No, no, no," Derek yelled. The director had been observing quietly for the past few minutes but after watching Darren, Ivy and Karen, struggle with the same dance sequence over and over again, his patience snapped. Rising from his seat Julia and Eileen observed as he approached the three in the center of the studio.

"Mr. Scott," he said looking directly at his male lead. "Do you not know how to count? Bloody hell you're coming in early every time and thus throwing everything else off." He seethed. "And Ms. Lynn, surely with your experience you can grasp the simple concept of staying within your own space. Several times your heel nearly caught Darren's when you overstepped." He noted before turning to his wife. "Ah Ms. Cartwright," he smirked. "I expected so much more out an Oliver winner. Did the trip across the pond suddenly rob you of your talent?" Karen looked at Derek and nodded her understanding.

"You said it yourself," Ivy was the first to respond. "If Darren got his act together, I wouldn't be having problems." At her last words she glared at the young man who looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"That's enough Ivy," Karen's voice startled the room. "It's not only his fault. If you and I had done our parts flawlessly, then an early entrance shouldn't have mattered. We each need to take responsibility for our mistakes if we plan to make this work." She lectured her voice firm and demanding. The ensemble smiled at their leading lady. Knowing what she had shared with them about her relationship with the director; Derek's harsh criticism and Karen's openness to accepting it, was not what they had expected from the couple. Looking at her husband she questioned "well Mr. Wills, are we going to just stand here all afternoon or are we going to run the sequence again?" Her eyebrows raised in challenge.

Derek smirked "you heard your leading lady, let's take it from the top." Darren shot Karen a thankful smile as the three along with the ensemble took their mark. Eileen and Julia more than impressed with Karen's leadership. As the song came to an end the scene while not flawless, was a marked improvement from where they had been thirty minutes before. When the director heard the studio door click, he looked at the clock and knew exactly who would be running through at any minute. "Good job everyone, let's take a well-deserved break. Thirty minutes I expect you back here ready to run through the last two sets of the day."

Just as the last words left his mouth two excited voices were heard coming from the door. "Daddy!" The ensemble watched in awe as the man who just a few minutes earlier had been yelling out harsh critic, lifted a dirty blonde girl with curls and big brown eyes in his arms.

"Oh my god, aren't they adorable?" Ivy heard two girls standing next to her express. "They look exactly like their parents." One of the girls observed.

"Who are their parents?" Ivy asked hoping her suspicions wouldn't be confirmed.

"Karen and our esteemed director," the girl with black hair replied. "Their married, she told us at lunch. You didn't know?"

Married, the word sent Ivy's world a mist. Her worst nightmare had come true. How dare he move on so easily while she had been stuck in New York unable to find success again. Realizing she hadn't said a word she finally answered "no, I didn't know. How long have they been together?"

"Six years but this is their first show together. I think it's pretty amazing how they manage to keep professional and personal life separate. If my husband yelled at me that way, I'm not sure how I would react." They laughed. "But would your husband look like him?" The other girl asked as she motioned towards Derek. "Look at him, he's hot."

Ivy couldn't take anymore and excused herself from the conversation. Needing air she left the studio into the hallway. Inside, Karen took a minute to introduce Theo and Jacqueline to everyone. "Hello Theo and Jacqueline, I'm Darren."

"Hello it is nice to meet you," they both greeted.

"Your mom told us it was your first day of school today, did you like it?" A female member of the ensemble by the name of Amber asked. The children's smile immediately widened.

"We like it very much," Theo looked to his mother for assurance. "We make lots new friends." He beamed.

"Your accents are so cute." Another actress by the name of Emily commented.

"Je parle un peu français." Darren informed.

"Really?" Theo inquired. "You speak French?"

"C'est un très bon moyen pour séduire les femmes." The actor continued earning a giggle from the young boy. Unfazed, he continued on with his conversation "Je parie que tu trouves beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles en parlant français. Tu sais qu'ils disent que c'est la langue de l'Amour."

"Darren," Karen laughed. "Do not teach my son to be a ladies man."

Theo gave a confused look "Qu'est-ce qu'un homme à femmes?" he asked. "Mon père dit que c'est par tes actions que tu prouves ton amour à une femme." At Theo's remarks, it was Darren's turn to be lost. Looking to Karen she interrupted what her son had said and every female oohed and awed in appreciation.

"What about you Jacqueline, what did you like about your first day?" Someone in the group asked.

"I like my friend Miguel." She replied in broken English. "He speaks Spanish." She smiled. "He teaching us and we are teaching him French. Do you want to hear?" She asked her eyes big with excitement.

"Sure," her mother answered.

"Somos amigos" She beamed. "That means we are friends."

"That was very good sweetheart." Karen kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you had fun today."

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work." Derek called out. "Theo, Jackie, come over here with me please."

Ivy re-entered to the studio but was far from focused. All she could think about was the word married. Of all the things she imagined Derek would do during the six years he was away; getting married and having a family was never one of them. For so long she had justified the lie she told him by telling herself it was needed because without a reason, Derek was incapable of settling down. When he discovered the truth and left her, Ivy willed herself to believe it was his fault saying he would always place himself first and could never love anyone. Now, looking at Karen and the two children sitting up front, she was forced to face the truth. Derek had been very capable of offering everything she ever wanted; he just wasn't willing to offer them to her. The truth hurt more than she could ever have imagined and her unresolved feelings came to the forefront. Dancing was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Deep in thought she was suddenly startled by a loud thump.

"What the…?" she heard Darren's angry voice. When she finally regained her focus, she saw the actor sprawled on the floor with Karen trying to keep herself from falling on top of him.

"I'm sorry," Ivy replied. "I was distracted."

"That's stating the obvious," he retorted grabbing his ankle. Derek and Josh were both hunch over him while Karen and the other members stood by watching.

"Where does it hurt?" Derek asked. The young actor pointed to the outer part of his ankle. Derek gently moved it from side to side. "It's not broken but it is sprained." Helping the actor to his feet he asked "can you put any weight on it?"

"Yeah, it actually doesn't hurt that bad." He replied.

"Good," Josh answered. "That means it's not a bad sprain. Hopefully with some ice and tapping; tomorrow you will be okay."

Derek looked to Ivy, "where's your head today Ms. Lynn? Get it together or I promise you we can find someone who will." He informed. Ivy was about to reply but the director cut her off before she got a word out. "And before you think of coming up with an excuse, don't bother. I've had enough for one day." Running a hand through his hair, he looked to Julia and Eileen.

"Maybe we should call it a day?" Julia suggested. "I think a lot was accomplished for the first day." She smiled. Derek knew the writer was trying to keep the peace and he appreciated it. He had to admit the group had covered a lot of material for the first day. He nodded in agreement and heard Eileen release everyone from rehearsal.

He returned to his seat at the table and began working on notes. Theo and Jacqueline were both quietly doing their homework so he wanted to try and use the time to complete as much work as possible in the studio. He was in the middle of sorting through notes of the morning vocals when his attention was requested "Derek," came the familiar voice. Looking up he saw Ivy standing in front of him. "Can we talk please; alone?" She asked in a voice that betrayed a hint of desperation.

Derek replied with a frown "is it about work Ivy; because if not, I have no interest in trying to become friends."

At his coldness Ivy was on the verge of losing control. "I want an explanation." She demanded.

The Brit looked at her in confusion "an explanation as to what?"

"Why you left me."

"You can't be serious." He commented. "Did you forget the fact that you lied about being pregnant with my child?" He asked. "And then lied again about having a miscarriage; what exactly did you expect me to do. Did you think I was going to forgive and suddenly proclaim my love for you?" He seethed. "At that point in my life, I had made so many mistakes and had hit rock bottom with my career that the only thing I was holding on too was the thought of being a father. When you took that away, there was no other reason to stay in New York. And there sure as hell was no reason for me to ever want to see or speak to you again. There is your explanation." He finished.

The room was deathly silent and Ivy remained frozen where she stood. That was definitely not the ending to the first day of workshop anyone anticipated. The remaining members of the ensemble quickly exited the studio and without a word, Karen walked passed Ivy to help her family get ready to leave. Eileen and Julia each remained seated taking a minute to absorb the information they had just heard. What was going to happen next was a question the group would have to work out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**The image for this story is Derek's work look. I Hope you like it, the picture is one of my favorites that I found on the internet. **

It was early Saturday morning and Karen and Derek were getting ready to head to rehearsal. While the brunette actress had the advantage of living with the show's choreographer, the other members of the show were finding the complex dance sequences a daunting task. Understanding the need for more practice but also recognizing not all members of his cast who had children could afford someone to watch them at night; the group as a whole compromised. There would be no rehearsals past 5:30 in the afternoon but, it meant an hour earlier start on weekdays and half day on Saturdays. Today would be the first Saturday rehearsal and also marked the end of the first week of workshop.

"You know every woman that sees you will want to jump you," Karen informed her husband who wore a pair of dark blue loose fitting jeans, a white t-shirt and a tan casual blazer. He poked his head out from the bathroom where he was combing his hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Look you at you!" She exclaimed. "You my husband, look extremely sexy with your short hair and just right beard." She seductively voiced, earning a chuckle.

"Yes, if they only knew the short hair and beard was out of laziness." He commented. "Of course if you desire that I keep it after workshop, I would be more than happy to oblige." He walked over and questioned with a kiss to her lips. Karen let out a soft moan which only led the Brit to deepen the action.

"Derek we need to go." She informed with her lips still locked with his. "We are going to be late." Derek responded by moving his lips from hers onto her neck; assaulting it with soft kisses. Karen squirmed. "I mean it," she finally managed to gather the will to pull away.

She giggled at her husband's grumbled response. Taking one last look at him, she couldn't deny he looked hot. Since the start of workshop Derek had progressively returned to the look he wore back home in London whenever he started a project. He had begun to let his stubble grow into a beard and his once disheveled hair had been cut short yesterday after rehearsal. The transformation into his work look was finally complete. Though the prickliness of his beard would ultimately wear on her, she had to admit this was one of her favorite looks on her husband. She was a woman after all.

"Love, are you ready?" Derek looked at her with smug grin. Karen rolled her eyes; she knew exactly what he was thinking as she had made the mistake of sharing her feelings towards his appearance the first time she had borne witness to the transformation. "I suddenly feel violated by your stare." He teased.

"Don't push it," she warned with a playful spank of his ass. "Or the thoughts you think you can read will only be a fantasy." She winked on her way passed him. The director quickly took heed of her words and refrained from additional comments on the topic. Saying goodbye to Theo and Jacqueline the couple took off.

Since they still had plenty of time they decided to walk to the studio. Leaning into her husband Karen bit her lip in concentration.

"You know you can tell me anything," Derek assured her. He had seen her lip biting out of the corner of his eye and knew it was a nervous habit.

"I know it's just," she paused. "The past few days at workshop I've felt bad for Ivy. I know after what she did to you I shouldn't but…" Her words were cut off.

"Love, one of the reasons I fell for you was because you have such a big heart. If you're worried I'll be upset, don't be. But can I ask why you feel bad?"

"Well, after the scene Ivy made; it's become clear that some members of the ensemble aren't as forgiving as you are. They are tired of her excuses and don't think her work backs up the attitude she gives." Karen glanced at her husband.

"I can't say I disagree with their observation and I don't think the feeling is exclusive. Ivy doesn't appear to want to do much with any of us either." He noted.

For Karen, a division between cast members was a new experience. Working in London, quarrels amongst cast members was uncommon and everyone was treated with respect regardless of roles. "I know but I think we could accomplish much more if we could come to some truce and I don't doubt Ivy has friends but still I can't imagine it feels good to know that everyone is going for a drink and you haven't been invited." Her husband knew she was referring to the happy hour a group of ensemble members as well as Darren and Karen enjoyed yesterday after work. The quick look of hurt on Ivy's face didn't go unnoticed by him and the other members of the creative team.

"So pray tell Love, what do you have in mind?" He smiled.

"Don't mock me," She gave him a slight push with her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he answered. "At least when it comes to this topic," he grinned.

She sighed "I was thinking maybe if we hosted a casual dinner party tomorrow early evening."

Derek laughed "you mean casually mandatory."

"Yes, how else would we get Ivy to come?" Karen replied. "I also thought if the invitation came from Eileen it would make it more official."

"Are you implying I'm not official enough," Derek mocked offense.

"Not at all Mr. Wills, I wouldn't dream of it." She giggled using his words from earlier. Derek stopped as they had reached the rehearsal building. He husband paused and leaning in gave his wife a kiss before opening the door allowing her to pass.

Five minutes later they opened the studio door and just as Karen had predicated, every woman stared as the director and leading lady separated ways. Their eyes followed their esteem leader all the way to his seat. Karen couldn't help feeling a little smug at the reaction her husband garnered and a smirk slowly appeared on her face. As soon as she found a clear space to lay her bag down, she was accosted by her new colleagues.

"Oh my god," Liz, a young brown haired girl, squealed. "How do you do it to keep your hands off of him? I mean if that was my husband, I don't think I would let him out." She commented. Karen laughed, of all the new people she had met; Liz by far was the craziest. She could see the two of them becoming good friends.

"What brought on the new look?" the other girl, Megan, asked.

"This is Derek's work look." Karen replied. "He hates having to take time to shave or get a haircut so he gets his hair as short as possible in the beginning of a project and only trims his beard." She explained.

"I would call it his hot look not, not work look." her friend teased before realizing she was gushing over her new friend's husband. "Sorry, I got carried away in the heat of the moment." The young actress sheepishly commented.

"It's alright," Karen assured. "I can appreciate my husband's good looks."

The studio door opened again and Julia along with Ivy entered. Julia's eyes widened at the director's new appearance. "Wow," she greeted. "Nice look," she smiled. Derek rolled his eyes as if offended but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Ivy who had walked in with the writer thought her heart stopped when she took in Derek's new appearance. His five o'clock shadow was now a light beard and his long hair almost a crew cut. He looked incredible. She wondered if the look was Karen's idea.

Her thoughts were cut off as the director bellowed out instructions. She found it hard not to stare at her ex-lover, but figured she noticed she wasn't the only one. After about an hour of rehearsal the studio door opened to reveal Eileen Rand. The producer caught Derek's eye and the director called for a short break. The creative team talked among themselves while ensemble continued to gossip on Derek's new look; the men somewhat jealous, and the women envious of their leady lady. Just before break was over Eileen called for everyone's attention. She announced to the group that Derek and Karen had kindly offered to host a mandatory dinner tomorrow at their home. They were given the time and address and the producer stressed the fact she expected everyone to attend.

Content with the update she had been given the older woman left the studio and break was called to an end. The remaining two hours went by without issue and Derek was pleased with the morning work. "Alright everyone, that is a wrap for today. I do believe with continued hard work, by the end of the coming week we will be exactly where we need to be." He smiled. "Good job and I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow."

Everyone clapped as they scattered to grab their belongings. "What can we bring tomorrow?" Liz and Megan asked.

"Just you," Karen replied. "Or you can bring dessert." Both ladies nodded in understanding and with a wave goodbye said they would see her tomorrow. A few other members asked if it was okay to bring their children and spouses. Karen assured the more the merrier. When the small crowd dissipated, she looked around the room hoping to catch Ivy but the actress had gone.

The next morning, Karen could feel the bright sun against her face. She squinted to catch a glimpse of the clocked on Derek's night stand and realized it was time to get up. She had told her husband and children they would attend Sunday services this morning and it was a promise she intended to keep. While Derek wasn't a religious person per se, he had supported her desire to take the children and every Sunday without complaint, he accompanied them. When they moved to the States a month ago Karen had been visiting various congregations and finally found one not too far from their home she liked. Today would be the family's first visit.

"Babe," she gently nudged her sleeping husband earning a groan. "Derek, it's time to wake up." Slowly fluttering his eyes open, Karen understood the unasked question. "We're going to services remember?"

Derek let out a sigh and rubbed his face with his hands, willing himself to fully wake up. "How can I forget," he remarked but the malice was lacking in his delivery. Karen laughed at her husband and gave him a kiss as his reward.

"Thank you for coming with us." She smiled at him. He took one look at her beautiful face and knew he couldn't be mad.

"No worries, we'll need all of the prayers we can get for Ivy tonight," he chuckled.

"Derek!" his wife exclaimed be nice. The couple got up, showered together and managed to get their children ready in record time. Four hours later and the Wills family was back home after attending services and enjoying a nice breakfast after. With several hours left before it was time begin preparing for their guests. Karen put the children down for a nap while she and her husband relaxed reading the New York Times. Karen enjoyed doing the crossword puzzle while catching glimpses of her recorded television shows.

Before long, it was time for their guests to start arriving. With the help of Isabel who helped Theo and Jacqueline change while the couple cooked everything was ready. They had prepared several Italian pasta dishes along with salad and garlic bread. Karen was pleased with the way things had turned out when she heard the buzzer. Walking over to the elevator she graciously greeted Darren, Liz and Megan. Jeff, another member of the ensemble was also with them. They each carried something in their arms and gaping at the view of New York the apartment provided; the small group was lead into the living area. Derek continued their welcome as the elevator buzzed once more. When the doors opened, Ivy was shocked to see Karen greet her.

"Ivy," Karen smiled. "It's nice to see you. I was hoping you might come early; I was wondering if we could talk?"

Ivy looked at the brunette and though unsure of motives agreed to her request. The blonde was curious as to what Karen could possibly want. Informing Derek and the others they would be out on the balcony, the two women exited the apartment.

"Hope there isn't any punches thrown," Darren remarked earning a chuckle from those in the room. Derek smiled but didn't have time to comment as the buzzer marked the arrival of additional guests. Looking at his wife through the window, he took a deep breath and hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Karen opened the door to the balcony and as the two women stepped out Ivy was the first to speak. "So what is it you want to talk about?" She asked.

The brunette chuckled "you get right to the point don't you." Her words were more a statement than question.

"I don't believe in wasting time," She responded. "We both know the invitation to talk isn't so we can suddenly become best friends." The blonde bluntly stated.

Karen looked at Ivy with a raised brow, "okay then I want us to call a truce." She informed. "You don't have to like me. Heck I'm not sure if I were in your shoes I'd like me; but, for the sake of the show it would be good if we could at least get along. I know as much as you want the show to be a success; you need it to be one."

"That's arrogant," Ivy replied.

"It's the truth," Karen firmly stated. "You aren't the only one. The stakes are equally high for me." She continued. "We both have a lot to prove and a lot to lose."

"Aren't you afraid a truce could back fire?" The actress asked.

"How so?" Karen inquired.

"If you and I become cordial, what if Derek discovers he still cares for me?"

The question earned a hearty laugh "if you honestly think Derek ever stopped caring about you, then you never really knew him." The brunette advised. "He may never fully forgive you but he is extremely loyal to people he cares for. If you needed a friend, he would be there."

"And why would you be okay with that?" Ivy glared.

"Because I love my husband and you're relationship was an important part in his life." Karen informed. "He regrets the way things ended because while he may not have been in love with you; when he promised to stand by you, he gave you more than you realize." She stated. "When you lied to him, he was upset with you but more so with himself. He thought it was karma coming back to bite him in the ass for all his past indiscretions and the way he hurt you. If he can get closure, why wouldn't I be okay."

Ivy was stunned by what she had just heard. She was at a loss for words and could only manage to stutter out a whispered "truce."

"Great," Karen smiled just as the balcony door opened and a flustered Theo stuck his head out.

""La maman pouvons-nous partir pour jouer maintenant ? Jasper veut jouer à l'extérieur aussi." His dark emerald eyes pleading.

"Yes, you can come out now and play." She chuckled. "Did you say hello to Ivy?" She asked. "In English Theo," he was reminded. The little boy turned to the blonde woman and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Ivy." He greeted his accent just as thick as that of his father.

"Hello," Ivy replied. She watched as Theo along with several other children and an excited golden retriever ran passed to play.

"Where is your sister?" Karen asked.

"With father," he answered.

"Keep an eye on Jasper," she requested as she opened the door and followed Ivy back inside. Looking around she spotted her husband who was holding a giggling Jacqueline in his arms. She'd never tire of seeing him that way.

"Hello ladies," Julia greeted each just inside the door with a hug. "Is everything alright?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything is fine," Ivy replied. "We've reached a truce."

"That's wonderful," the writer exclaimed.

"Hey there you two are," Darren interrupted. "We're glad you two survived your talk, because we are going to karaoke later. If you plan to eat, you better do it now."

"Wow, I didn't realize you were hosting," Karen teased.

"That's what you get when you leave guests alone Cartwright." He replied earning a laugh from the three women.

"Well since you put it that way, I better go and make up for my lack of manners." She turned to Julia and Ivy, "ladies, I will see you later. Please make yourself at home." She turned and began to mingle with the rest of her guests.

"Eileen," she hugged the producer.

"Karen, sweetheart how are you." The older woman greeted. Then turning to the man standing next to her she introduced. "Karen this is my boyfriend Richard Frances."

"Mrs. Wills, it's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard Eileen rave about you for so long, I'm look forward to witnessing your talent for myself." He complimented.

Karen blushed. "Thank you, that is extremely nice of you to say. My family and I owe her a great deal for the support she has given us. I intend to do my best to make her production a success. But, please call me Karen." She smiled.

"Nana Eileen," a little girl squealed.

The older woman smiled as Jacqueline rushed to hug her. Lifting her up she greeted "hello my beautiful girl." Jacqueline smiled and was about to respond when she noticed Richard.

Leaning into Eileen's ear she attempted but failed to whisper "Nana qui est que l'homme, il est mignon?" The older woman looked to her boyfriend and smirked.

"Yes he is cute isn't he?" She asked. "He is my friend. Richard Frances, meet Jacqueline Wills." The little girl giggled as she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said in an accented sing song voice.

"It's very nice to meet you too," The older man replied with a wide smile as he gently shook her hand.

"There you are," a deep British voice announced.

Karen laughed "I didn't know I was lost," she teased earning a laugh from her daughter.

"Hardy har har." Derek smirked as he reached to swoop up his little girl. "You think your mummy is funny do you; he tickled."

Karen looked on with affection as Jacqueline couldn't contain her laugh. "Stop daddy," she gasped between breaths.

"Only if I get a kiss," he informed. Laughing she leaned in and grazed his cheek. "I suppose that will do." He told her as lowered her. Jacquelin sighed and with pout asked why there weren't any girls to play with.

Karen ruffled her little girl's head and responded "I'm sorry baby, I can't help if there are no girls."

"It's okay, Theo will let me play." She shrugged before taking off to find her partner in crime.

"She's beautiful," Richard complimented.

"Thank you. She's a handful like her mother." Derek replied much to his wife's displeasure.

"Hey, I am not a handful." She grinned before changing the topic. "You were looking for me Mr. Wills."

"That I was," he replied. "I wanted to know if you would keep me company while I ate." Karen laughed.

"Seriously?"

The director forehead furrowed, "yes seriously, I'd like the company of my wife. Is that so bad?"

"No," she smiled. "It's just that you've eaten alone before and there is a room full of guests."

"I can do many things on my own Love." He answered. "The question is do I wish to; and the answer is no." Turning to Eileen and Richard he continued "do you mind if I steel my wife?"

They both chuckled "not at all."

"With a declaration like that, how can I refuse," Karen placed a kiss on her husband's cheek. He wrapped on arm around her waist and with a nod goodbye led her to the kitchen counter. A few minutes later they were joined by Julia and Peter Gilman. The dramaturg had moved back to New York and the two writers had resumed their relationship. Their conversation was interrupted by the loud voice of Darren.

"Alright everyone, the party is about to start. Cartwright, if you can tell me where you Ipod dock is, we shall let the karaoke showdown begin."

"I'll show you," Theo jumped up.

"Thank you kind sir," Darren replied as he followed the little boy. Liz and Meagan were the first to go and did a fun rendition of Chelle Rae's 'Tonight, tonight.' Another few minutes passed and the two couples were once again interrupted but this time by the soft voices of Theo and Jacqueline.

"Maman nous chanter trop?" their daughter asked.

"Yes, sweetheart we can sing together."

"Puis-je jouer de la guitare et nous chanter 22?" Theo added.

Derek laughed at his son's request. Ever since Jacqueline had met One Direction on set of the video Derek had directed; much to his dismay, she was in love with Harry Styles. When she found out he had dated Taylor Swift from the States, his daughter became infatuated with the country singer. The young woman's song 22 had quickly become one of the twin's favorites. Whenever it came out or when they would sing with Karen at home, they had to sing that song. "Yes, we can sing 22 and of course you can play your guitar." No sooner had the words left her mouth and both children were running up the stairs to Theo's room.

"He plays?" Julia asked.

"Yes, he loves it. It has sort of become his and Derek's thing." The writer gave a thoughtful look, she never knew her friend played; but now looking back, it made sense how he understood the scores. He had to be able to read music." The couples turned their attention back to those singing and begrudgingly Ivy had sang Pink's song "Just Give Me A Little." Not sure what to make of the rather dark and gloomy lyrics the group applauded anyway as her voice was amazing. Darren and Jeff took their turn singing Bruno Mars' "Lazy Song." The room busted out in laughter at the two men's antics but couldn't deny they could sing.

"Alright Cartwright, it's your turn."

Karen got up and made her way to the piano where Theo and Jacqueline were waiting. Theo took a seat on the piano bench and Karen lifted Jacqueline to sit on top of the piano. "If you would indulge us," she asked the group. "Theo and Jacqueline wanted to sing as well and thought Taylor Swift's song 22, would be perfect for us." Everyone clapped in approval and she looked to her son. "Are you ready?" She asked. He eagerly nodded and began to play. Instantly the room silenced. They weren't prepared for the proficiency with which he played. As the melody lead into the first verse Karen sang

_**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh  
Yeaaaah**_

When the second verse began, mouths dropped in amazement as Jacqueline assumed the lead. Her voice was soft but not shy and in perfect pitch. It was evident she had talent. Her words didn't betray her accent and instead came across with an innocent sort of twang as she enthusiastically belted out

_**We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical oh yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh**_

Theo was lost in his playing and with his tongue sticking out and off to the side of his mouth, his floppy hair shook as he moved to the rhythm of the guitar. It was time for the chorus and with Karen adjusting her voice; mother and daughter's voices blended in perfect harmony. The room erupted in applause when they sang together:

_**I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**_

Ivy watched the three and then quickly glanced at her ex. His eyes were fixated on his family and it was evident in that moment no else existed. The blonde actress had to admit she felt a twinge of jealousy but also realized, what Derek had with Karen was something they could never have achieved. They knew too much of their past to move forward and while they had deeply cared for each other; she always knew for him it was never love. He never looked at her the way he looked at Karen; even when they were at their best as a couple. Also there was no denying Theo and Jacqueline loved their father. Their passion for music and Ivy was sure dance was unmistakable.

She was brought out of her reverie when a little boy's voice was heard. To the surprise of everyone except Derek, Theo began to sing along as well. His voice was stronger and richer than his sister but there was a natural vibrato and an instinct for where to place runs.

"Wow," Julia whispered into her friend's ears. "I guess it pays to have good genes run in the family," she teased. "I think we may have two future stars in our mist."

Derek laughed "that is if they hold their attention to something for more than an hour," he commented. "Seriously though we just want them to have fun; if it includes the arts so be it. Although for Theo soccer is a must as well."

The trios finished their song and were lauded with praise and applause. Theo immediately ran to his father, high-fiving Peter along the way. "C'était amusant" he exclaimed while jumping up to sit on his father's lap.

"I'm glad you had fun," Derek replied. "You were incredible," he complimented, much to the delight of his son.

"That was incredible," Julia told the little boy.

"Thank you tante Julia."

Derek smiled at his son who was chatting happily with Peter. He gaze shifted to his wife and daughter who had yet to make their way over. The pair was surrounded by Darren and the others who were cooing over the performance. Watching his wife and daughter he realized he would never see anything as beautiful as his two favorite women. He loved the fact that his children could share the art of performance with their mother and would grow up with an appreciation for her talent. She was their star. As if sensing his gaze, Karen turned. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face and the blush that betrayed the butterflies he still managed to give her. She winked at him before returning her attention to those around her.


	7. Chapter 7

The two ladies were led to a quiet table towards the back of the café. Eileen had suggested the cozy restaurant because it was down the street from rehearsal and they wouldn't have to rush. After placing their drink orders, the silence was finally broken. "Thank you for joining me, Ivy." The producer offered with a smile.

The blonde actress returned the smile and tried to hide her nerves. "Thanks for inviting me." She replied. "I have to admit I'm somewhat nervous," she confessed. The invitation had come out of blue and Ivy wasn't sure what to think. Despite the truce with Karen, the actress hadn't been able to fully let go of her jealousy. Every time she saw Karen with Derek, her mind instantly went into 'what if' mode and having to watch him as he touched the brunette during dance sequences proved distracting. As a result, she had struggled in her performance and was afraid Eileen was going to tell her she was fired.

"There is no reason to worry. We haven't spoken since you were offered the role and I wanted to know how you are doing." The older woman gave a concerned look. "I can't imagine it's been easy to see and work with Derek again given your past." Her words delivered as a statement rather than question.

The actress was unsure how to answer and any attempt to appear indifferent was lost when she noticed the older woman's attention drawn to the front door. As if on cue, walking into the small café was the director and his wife. Upon giving his name to the host, Ivy watched as Derek turned to Karen and placed a searing kiss on her lips. The brunette turned a deep red at his public demonstration and giggled when he pulled away. He laughed at her reaction and earned a playful hit on his arm in return. It was obvious to anyone how in love he was.

Watching the interaction, Ivy thought she was going to be sick. Unable to see anymore she turned her attention back to the table. Eileen who was carefully studying her expression gave a weary smile. "I know you've struggled getting roles recently; but why did you really audition for this show, Ivy?" The producer questioned. Studying the younger woman more closely, realization began to set in. "You didn't know; did you? You thought you could win him back."

Embarrassed, Ivy simply nodded. "I figured enough time had passed, maybe we could start new." She confessed. "I know how obsessed he gets working on a show and I thought spending time together his feelings would return. I never stopped loving him."

The waiter approached with their food and the conversation was paused until he left. Once out of ear shot Eileen responded. "Oh Ivy, did you honestly think it would be that simple?' She inquired.

"I know what I did six years ago was wrong but I was so afraid of losing him once he found out I lost the baby. I thought if we stayed together for a little bit longer his feelings would change and then I would tell him. It's not fair he got to have the family I wanted. He moved on so quickly it's as if what we had meant nothing."

"Ivy, it wasn't quickly at all. In fact you could say it was too long in coming." Eileen replied.

"What do you mean," confusion laced the blonde woman's voice.

"Derek and Karen met about a year and half before Derek moved back to London."

"How?"

"Karen moved to London when she was twenty and lived with her aunt. The decision to move from Iowa was made because her parents refused to financially help if she pursued her Broadway dream. Karen's aunt had a close friend who ran a Theater Academy and the owner had agreed Karen could attend while she pursued her dream in the West End."

"I still don't understand how they meet?" Ivy inquired.

"Do you have any idea what Derek's mother does for a living?" Eileen asked. Ivy nodded no. "She was a Prima Ballerina until her retirement. As a retirement gift, Derek's father purchased an existing Dance Academy."

"The school Karen attended," Ivy stated.

"Yes. Derek conducted a workshop at the Academy the summer before Bombshell started. " She informed. "When he came back to New York, all he could talk about was a student by the name of Karen. He wanted her as Marilyn but after Derek left London, Karen found out her aunt had terminal cancer and she declined."

"Why didn't he ever mention her?" Ivy asked.

"What was there to mention?" The older woman replied. "They were friends, nothing more. She was seeing someone and lived in London and he was here in New York. They wrote to each other and when Karen's aunt passed, he went to her funeral." Ivy remembered Derek taking off to London when they returned from Boston. She was upset when he wouldn't tell her why and refused to speak at all to him for almost three weeks. When he came back to New York she remembered he was different. He was distant.

"So when he left New York, he moved back to be with her?"

"No; after her aunt died Karen decided to take time off to travel. A few weeks before her aunt's passing she discovered her boyfriend had cheated and they were no longer together. Derek helped her get things organized with her aunt's estate and then said goodbye." Eileen explained. "I knew when he heard from her because there was always a lighter mood to him."

Ivy let everything she heard sink in and then asked "did he love her then; is that why he didn't love me?"

"I think so but did Derek know his feelings for her, no." She answered. "I think in part he never let himself believe she could feel the same way about him, so instead he relished their friendship. When everything was exposed; the harassment charges, your pregnancy, he contacted her." Eileen revealed. "Karen assured him you would forgive his mistakes and told him if he cared about you; he needed to commit to you and the baby 100%. She convinced him it was worth the risk. She encouraged him to be honest with you and explain his feelings. If the two of you took it slow, then either a deeper love would develop or worst case scenario the two of you would become closer friends," the older woman continued. "The advice came at a price though; Karen also said in fairness to you they needed to stop writing to each other. She said he needed to share his feelings with you now not her. It was the last time they talked."

"So he gave her up to be with me." Ivy stated, just now understanding the full extent of Derek's commitment to her six years ago.

"I don't think he saw it that way. He saw it more as finally stepping up and doing the right thing. He did love you, maybe not the way you wanted at first; but he did think with the baby his feelings would change. He felt he owed it to you to try." She said. "He was devastated when the truth came out."

"How did he find her then?"

"A month after he moved back to London, a friend of his raved about a new production in the West End. His friend gushed over the American actress who played the lead and told Derek he had to see it. His mother knew exactly who the lead was but remained quiet. When Karen took the stage and he recognized her; the rest as they say is history."

"If she hadn't decided to travel, do you think he would have been with her sooner?" Ivy asked.

"I don't think so; I think he needed to lose her before he understood what he felt for her." The producer replied. Ivy remained silent for the remainder of the meal. Eileen could see the multitude of emotions flashing across Ivy's face. Finally she thought she was getting through to the actress. Perhaps this would be the first step in giving her closure.

Suddenly Ivy felt guilty. An emotion she had never allowed herself to consider. In the past, she never thought her actions were wrong and Tom was also there to encourage her. Somehow, the fact Derek had admitted to loving her but not being in love; made it alright to lie. His honesty was proof he would leave her if he discovered there was no longer a child. In the end, she had been her own demise. She sneaked a glance at the couple who were sitting across the restaurant. Derek's eyes were locked on the woman across from him and the smile on his face never left. She realized, in the end, no can help who they love not even Derek Wills.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mummy," Karen heard the soft voice call. Her eyes fluttered opened at the graze of a small hand on her cheek and she couldn't help the smile on her face as she took in the confectioner sugar and chocolate covered faces of her son and daughter.

"Happy Birthday!" Theo exclaimed. "Daddy helped us cook breakfast, pancakes your favorite." They both grinned. She stretched her arms and reached out, capturing both in a warm hug.

"Thank you, it looks delicious." She proclaimed plastering their faces in kisses. Both giggled and gasped for air from their laughter. Karen turned to her husband and melted under the intensity of his stare and the brightness of his smile.

"Happy Birthday, Love." He crossed over the bed careful not to knock the tray of food and leaned into her frame for a slow lingering kiss.

"Eww," their son voiced. Karen laughed but Derek merely kissed her again before remarking, "one day you won't think its so gross buddy."

"Daddy where are the presents?" Jackie questioned.

"In the hall closet," as soon as they heard closet, the two sprinted down the hall before he could finish the sentence. He turned to his wife and with another kiss complimented "you get more beautiful with every passing year." She sighed and contently leaned against his chest. The patter of feet could be heard making their return to the room.

As soon as the door opened again the twins crawled on the bed and handed three gifts to their mother. "That one is from us," Jacqueline pointed to a pink wrapped box. "Isabelle helped me wrap it."

"I didn't want pink paper but Jackie said it mummies like pink." Theo added.

"I love it." Karen stated.

"The blue one is from daddy and the big one is from all three of us, Jasper too." Her son informed. "Open them." He urged. Karen chuckled and began to unwrap the pink box her son placed in her hands. When she removed the paper the familiar tiffany blue box was exposed. When she opened it she found a beautiful heart shaped locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Theo and Jacqueline.

"Do you like it?" her daughter asked. "Daddy let us pick it out."

"It's gorgeous." She remarked as she kissed each of her children.

"This one next," Jackie stated handing her the gift from Derek. Karen took the box and opened it revealing a stunning charm bracelet. She had commented recently when they passed the Tiffany window that she wanted to start collecting charms. It never seized to surprise her how much attention he paid to her. "Look," her daughter grinned "there is a ballerina charm for me, a soccer ball for Theo, a bone for Jasper." Her daughter giggled at the fact Jasper decided to bark at the sound of his name. She showed her mother one more charm a diamond star. "This is Daddy cuz he said you are his star."

"Don't forget the envelope." Theo added while Karen continued to examine her bracelet.

"I love it," she looked up at her husband and kissed his lips. When she returned her attention back to the twins, a small envelop was placed in her hand. She opened it and was surprised to see a gift certificate for a day spa.

"Daddy said that's for when we make too much noise and you want to get away. He said they will treat you like a princess." Karen laughed at her husband's explanation but was excited about the prospect of being pampered.

"There's one more, Love." Derek reminded. She reached for the final box which was thinner but bigger than the others. She opened it to find a framed picture of Theo, Jacqueline and Jasper. The twins were pointing to the front door of a house. She looked to her husband and then back to the picture. It had to be a mistake, she thought to herself; their agent had said the deal had been lost. She looked closer however, and saw the sign each of the twins was pointing towards said "Welcome Home, Happy Birthday Mummy." Tears began to fall. "How?" she asked her husband.

"Our agent called me last week to say the first deal fell through and the seller wanted to know if we were still interested. I hope you don't mind that I didn't tell you. I didn't want to disappoint you if it fell through a second time." He explained. "We can't move in just yet, the seller needed thirty days to move; but they were gracious enough to let us take the photograph."

"It's our new house Mummy, the one you liked!" Jackie excitedly informed. They had been looking for a home with a yard for the past month and when Karen had finally found her dream home, the deal was lost at the last minute by a higher offer. She had been devastated and suggested they give the house search a break for now. Derek knew she had loved the home because it reminded her of their cottage back in Paris. When he was contacted by their agent there was never a question he would try again to obtain it for her.

"I can't believe it," she said. "It's my dream home here in the States," she smiled. "Thank you."

"You deserve that and more, Love." He wiped a tear.

"Now let's eat," Theo said. "I cooked the chocolate pancake and Jackie cooked the sugar." He informed. Karen took a bite of each and was surprised to find that despite the extra sugar and chocolate, the pancakes tasted delicious. The rest of the morning and day was spent relaxing as tonight was Derek's big movie premier. The romantic drama, Enchanted Love, he directed a little over a year ago was finally opening. Critics who had previewed the movie were already declaring it the best drama of the year and tonight's State side premier was an A-list event. At the encouragement of his wife, Derek offered tickets to the star studded event to members of their Broadway show, Behind Broadway. Julia had finally come up with a name for her book. The cast was beyond ecstatic and couldn't wait to catch glimpses of possible stars. Before Eileen had mentioned the invite no one had associated the name Arthur Wills with their director. The producer had to explain the Brit's full name was Theoderick Arthur Wills.

After a nice dinner cooked by Isabelle, Karen and Derek went upstairs to begin getting ready while Theo and Jacqueline sat on the couple's bed watching. "Why can't we go with you tonight?" Jacqueline asked.

"Because Daddy's movie isn't something children can see," her mother explained.

"Brooklyn says Daddy's movie shows people making babies," Theo informed. Derek nearly choked on his drink at his son's comment.

"And how would Brooklyn know?" He inquired.

"When I was at his house I showed him and his daddy a commercial for your movie. Later Brooklyn told me when his daddy said he couldn't see it because it showed people making babies."

"How do people make babies," his sister was curious.

"When they lay down," Theo casually answered "that's all his daddy told him." Karen couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that true?" Jackie asked.

"Not exactly," her mother calmly responded "but you don't need to know everything just yet." She looked at her daughter. "Why don't you help me put my makeup on?" Distraction perfected her daughter jumped from the bed and made her way into the bathroom with her mother.

Theo remained with his father who moved to sit next to his son. Changed into his tuxedo pants and a white t-shirt he comfortably moved his son over and the two enjoyed watching television. Thirty minutes later and Jacqueline called out from the bathroom "are you ready?" Theo and Derek turned their attention to the bathroom door where Karen walked out in a gray almost dark silver floor length dress. The front had a low square collar with long sleeves while the back dipped into a V-shape exposing her bare skin to just above her buttock. Her eyes were a smoky gray and her hair was pinned in a loose bun.

"You look pretty," her son complimented.

"Stunning," Derek added.

"Thank you," she replied but then noticed her husband was nowhere near ready. "You haven't changed.

"It won't take me but ten minutes, Love. I already have my pants on and my hair done." Passing by her as he made his way into the bathroom he kissed her lips. True to his word ten minutes later he returned looking sexier than ever. He wore a black suit like tuxedo with a black tie with silver stripes. His hair though short was spiked just in the front and his beard and mustache trimmed close to his skin.

"Wow, you look good daddy." Theo gave a thumb up. Derek laughed.

"You look handsome," his sister added. It was Karen's stare however that gave him chills.

She slowly made her way to him, her hips swaying ever so slightly he was captivated. When she was a mere inches away, she leaned into his ear and whispered "absolutely delectable." When she pulled back she licked her lips and kissed his cheek. Derek fought hard to keep his arousal under control.

"Lets go tiger," she said grabbing his hand. And just as quickly as she made heat course through his body, she changed gears and barked out orders to their children. "Nine o'clock bedtime, I don't want to hear you gave Isabelle a hard time." She warned. "Give me a kiss," she ordered just as they stepped off the final step of the stairs. Theo and Jacqueline gave a hug and kiss to both their parents and wished them good luck.

Across town Darren, Ivy, Julia, Leo and Eileen enjoyed a light dinner before heading to the premier. As the male lead and featured actress of the production, Eileen had insisted the two ride with her and Julia. The producer had rented a car for the remaining cast but they would arrive separately. "I can't believe Derek directed this movie. I thought he only worked in theater." Darren remarked.

"No; this is the first movie he has directed on his own but he was part of the team which worked on Lord of The Rings." The older woman informed.

"Wow," Julia remarked. "I didn't know that. I knew he directed One Direction's latest music video and choreographed their stage show but Lord of the Rings, that's big."

"Oh yes, he was twenty two when he got the position."

Ivy listened to accomplishments Eileen listed and realized she knew very little about the man she still loved. When they were together he never shared his past with her. It was always about Bombshell or Hit List. She wondered if he was the same with Karen.

"We're here Mr. Wills," the driver informed. Turning to his wife he smiled as she fixed his hair and straightened his tie.

"There; all ready." She stated placing a quick kiss to his lips. Cameras flashed when the couple stepped onto the red carpet and immediately they were led to reporters for interviews. They exchanged friendly banter with the stars of the movie, Jennifer Lawrence and Robert Pattinson, as well as the supporting cast. They also met several other actors and actresses and right before the lights went out they finally managed to meet up with their Broadway colleagues. Two hours later and the audience proclaimed Enchanted Heart a hit. It was the right mixture of drama and romance and there wasn't a single lady in the crowd that had a dry eye.

Actors were fighting to meet the director and anxious to know what his next movie was about. Many were surprised when he informed he was working on a Broadway show at the moment. They were intrigued and at their request Derek introduced Eileen. She promised to keep them advised of the productions opening and a few even expressed interest in investing. The movie actors praised Derek for his creative vision and expressed they were ready to work with him again in a heartbeat.

The director and wife were talking to Julia and the others when a familiar voice called for attention. Standing on stage was Michael Buble. "Hello everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting this fabulous music; but I was asked for a favor by a close friend. I think we all know him by now, Arthur or Derek Wills as he is known here in the States." The singer chuckled. "Derek asked if I would do him the favor of wishing someone special to him a Happy Birthday today." He continued.

Karen turned to her husband "Karen Wills can you and your husband please come to the center of the dance floor." Michael grinned. When the couple reached the dance floor the singer looked to the brunette Mrs. Wills this song is for you. The soft melody began to play and Derek asked may I have this dance. Pulling her close they began to masterful sway to the music.

_**Close your eyes  
Let me tell you all the reasons why I  
Think you're one of a kind.  
Here's to you  
The one that always pulls us through  
Always do what you got to do  
You're one of a kind  
Thank god you're mine.  
**_

"I love you Karen Wills and every year that I'm blessed with you in my life I'm the luckiest man." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe you did this. I love you and after all this time you still manage to make my stomach flutter with butterflies." She kissed his cheek and watched as other couples now joined them on the dance floor.

_**You're an angel dressed in armor  
You're the fair in every fight  
You're my life and my safe harbor  
Where the sun sets every night  
And if my love is blind  
I don't want to see the light.**_

_**When your love pours down on me**_  
_**I know I'm finally free**_  
_**So I tell you gratefully**_  
_**Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep**_

_**You're the reason why I'm breathing.**_  
_**With a little look my way**_  
_**You're the reason that I'm feeling**_  
_**It's finally safe to stay!**_

When the song came to an end the couple shared a final kiss as those around them applauded the romantic gesture. On their walk back to their friends they earned warm wishes along the way. When they finally joined Eileen and the others, the found their colleagues talking to several actors. When Eileen began to introduce her leads, she noticed Ivy was no longer present. Derek looked to his wife and with a reassuring smile excused himself from the conversation.

He walked out into the hotel lobby and up to the blonde woman sitting alone. "Ivy," he greeted taking a seat next to her. "Can we talk?" He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivy didn't respond to her director's request but instead moved to make room on the bench where she was sitting. Derek took the gesture as approval and took the seat offered. After a few minutes of silence he asked "Is everything alright? Eileen was about to introduce you to a potential investor when you took off."

At his words the blonde actress gave a bitter laugh. "Of course, how could I have thought you came looking for me about anything else other than the show?"

The director closed his eyes and took a calming breathe. "I was merely informing you what was about to take place, I never said it was the reason I came to find you." He replied never once looking at her.

"So why did you come out here. I mean this is your big night, shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"I came out here because I know why you left the group and I wanted apologize." He answered, much to the surprise of the woman next to him. "Contrary to what you think Ivy, I don't set out to hurt you." He glanced at the actress to gage her reaction. Her head was down and her eyes staring at the floor. "In fact every day when I enter that studio I'm reminded by Karen to be mindful of how I interact with her so as not to make things awkward." He confessed.

"Why are you telling me this, now?" Ivy questioned.

"Because this," he motioned between the two them "has to stop."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I inconveniencing you?" She seethed.

"It's not about me." He replied. "The time spent trying to relive the past, can't be healthy for you and it isn't fair to my family."

"Oh I see; it may not be about you but it is about your precious Karen."

"You can view it however you choose too Ivy, but you are getting what you've wanted since the day you waltzed into the audition. This may not be the appropriate venue but I will answer whatever question or tell you anything you want to know." He coolly said.

Ivy was shocked but quickly composed herself. This was her opportunity to get the answers only Derek could give and she wasn't going to waste it. "Karen said you still care for me is that true?" The question caught the Brit off guard. He wouldn't have expected his wife to admit this to his ex-lover but, a bigger part of him was proud their marriage was solid enough to be honest.

"What she said is true. Six years ago I considered you one of my closest friends. It is impossible to completely stop caring."

"If you thought of me that way, why didn't you love me?" Her voice almost a whisper.

"I loved you Ivy, it just wasn't the way you wanted or needed." He explained.

"If I hadn't miscarried would I be the woman on your arm tonight?" She asked.

"I'm fairly certain you wouldn't be." He replied bluntly but without malice. "When you told me you were pregnant I thought in time my feelings for you could change into something deeper. I was prepared to be there for you and a hundred percent committed to try a relationship. But despite my efforts you never believed I could change for you."

"All I ever wanted was for you to look at me the way you look at her." Ivy shared. "Why wasn't I enough?"

The Brit chose his words carefully before answering. "Ivy, you are an incredible woman but you needed more than what I could give you at the time. The way our relationship started made it even more difficult for there to ever be something lasting between us. When you looked at me all you saw was my past and there was always a doubt in your mind as to whether or not I would sleep with my next leading lady or the next willing actress." He reasoned. "It was I who failed you in not being able to make you feel secure in the woman you are. You deserve that." He stated.

"I you failed me; why am I the one who hurts. Why is it that you could give her your heart?"

"Falling in love with Karen wasn't something I planned. It just happened. From the first day I met her she challenged me." He replied. "She was a student at my mother's academy and when I heard her sing I was captivated." He recalled. "Still an arrogant prat at the time I did the only thing I knew how; I informed her along with the other female students that if they wanted advice, they would need to have drinks with me." Ivy gave a weary smile. "Imagine my shock when she declined the offer. I was infuriated." He chuckled at the memory. "I remember ranting to my mother about how stupid and naïve she was for turning me down. But my mother just looked at me and in a calm voice said 'Theo, my son, it looks like you have a decision to make. You can enjoy your time home in the company of another lady or you can prove to Ms. Cartwright that her assumptions are wrong.'" He finished.

"She really turned you down?" The blonde actress inquired.

"Oh, not only did she turn me down, she made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with me if it meant there was a price to pay for my time." He informed. "The next day, I approached her and apologized for my behavior. I asked her to lunch and invited my mother to prove my apology was sincere. From that day forward my intentions or my word were never questioned again." He smiled. "We discovered we had a lot in common and the more time I spent with her I found myself changing. I began to make decisions based on whether or not she would approve. Before I realized it, there was nothing more important to me than seeing her happy and knowing I was responsible." Ivy recalled her discussion with Eileen. The producer had been wrong; Derek knew his feelings for Karen before he returned back to New York.

"Why didn't you tell her how you felt?"

"She was in a relationship with someone she loved and I wasn't going to interfere knowing I was going to leave London to come back to New York. Instead, we remained friends and wrote to each other. Not e-mails but actual letters. She said it meant more because there was thought and time behind letters."

"Why were you willing to stay with me when you loved someone else?"

"Because as I told you, I did love you and I needed to know that I tried. I owed it to you and our child. When I discovered you lied though, I just couldn't stay. I was angry at you and I was angry at myself. In my mind once again my past had come back to haunt me." He expressed with honesty. "When I saw Karen again, even after all the time that had passed, it took just one look from her to know I'd be alright." He looked to Ivy and laughed "I'm sorry, I know I gave you a long winded explanation but I wanted you to understand. I love Karen because when she looks at me; in her eyes, I see the man I want to be. She makes me believe I am worthy of her unconditional trust and love. Despite my flaws, I'm enough for her. My wife and my children, they are everything to me and I would die before I would hurt her by being unfaithful." He ended with conviction.

Ivy remained silent "I'm sorry." She offered. "I never apologized for what I did." She commented. "No matter how scared or insecure I felt, it was wrong to lie to you. I was too selfish to think it mattered to you. You are right, I would never have been able to let go of your past." She stated with tears in her eyes. "I see now how different you are and its obvious how much you love your family. Thank you, for tonight. I know we will never be as close as we once were; but I hope we can we can regain some form of friendship." She looked at Derek this time.

He smiled and leaned over to embrace the blonde woman next to him. Kissing her temple he replied "I would like that." As if on cue the doors to the hall opened and out walked Karen, Liz and Julia enjoying a good laugh. The three women stopped at seeing the pair. "Should I be worried that your face is flushed and you seem to be up to mischief?" Derek playfully asked his wife.

"Mr. Wills you should know by now that I'm always up to mischief," she smirked. The director who had released Ivy from his embrace stretched his hand out. Karen accepted and allowed herself to be pulled onto his lap. His wife giggled when he nuzzled her neck with a kiss. "Derek," she hit his arm with her purse.

The three ladies laughed at her reaction. "You shouldn't tease." He joked. Liz and Julia continued to the ladies room while Karen remained with Ivy and Derek.

The brunette shook her head in mock disbelief but then smiled as she looked between her husband and Ivy. "Is everything alright?" Her tone held a hint of hope.

Ivy nodded "yes and I'm sorry Karen for the way I've behaved and for making things awkward. It's clear how much Derek loves you."

"Thank you Ivy. I hope we all can be friends, it would mean a great deal to us." The director nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd like that." The actress responded just as Julia and Liz returned.

"Mr. Wills," Liz looked to the Brit. "I think as our director it your duty to help us single women meet some of these eligible bachelors here tonight." She informed.

Derek laughed at the young actress "I'm not a miracle worker," he teased. Liz gave an offended expression while Ivy, Julia and his wife laughed.

"Come on," Ivy grabbed Liz's arm. "Karen will set him straight. Let's go scope out prospects." The two women followed by Julia turned and made their way back into the hall.

Once the door was closed Karen looked to her husband. "I'm proud of you. I know it wasn't easy but from the expression on Ivy's face, I can tell it meant something to her." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

Derek sighed with content "I love you Mrs. Wills. You my darling mean everything to me. And the fact that you love me never seizes to amaze me, happy birthday," he wished, this time his lips capturing hers. Karen smiled into the kiss before pulling back. Standing from his lap she extended her hand to his pulling him up.

"Come on Mr. Director, your movie stars were asking for you," she informed as they re-entered the celebration.


	10. Chapter 10

"You mean the Dark Lord himself apologized to you?" Tom inquired. The composer had returned from his trip abroad and was having lunch with Ivy. He had been anxious to hear gossip from Derek's premier the night before.

"Yes," the blonde actress replied "we actually had a decent conversation. He made me look at things from a different perspective."

"Please don't tell me you fell for the whole, it wasn't my fault bit." He remarked with a roll of the eyes.

"No, but I can't say that what happened six years ago was completely his fault either. The truth is when Derek said he wanted to try a relationship; I never really opened myself up to the possibility. I was so sure he would cheat on me again that I never trusted him."

"And rightfully so based on his record." Her friend scoffed.

Ivy shook her head "Tom, if I had been honest with myself I knew Derek and I were never in a true relationship. Neither of us had ever discussed being exclusive until the pregnancy. You knew I had slept with other men during that time period and to his credit, Derek never questioned if the child was his." She looked to her friend for his reaction. "Anyway, the point is I had no reason to doubt his faithfulness once he committed yet I continued to do so. And while I love you to death Tom, your hatred towards Derek only fed my insecurities." She informed.

The composer was shocked "So it's my fault now?" He inquired.

"I'm not saying that. I take responsibility for what I did but I do think from this point forward it is probably best if we refrain from discussing Derek. I know you won't believe me when I tell you he has changed and frankly I don't want to hear how naïve I'm being for believing he has." She bluntly informed.

"Fine," Tom replied. "I just don't want to lose you like I did Julia."

"You haven't lost Julia. Maybe if you talked to her and stop blaming her for the Tony loss you could regain a friendship." Tom gave an exaggerated sigh in response.

"Are you sure you went to a movie premier last night and not a therapy session instead?" He sarcastically answered.

Ivy laughed "it feels that way to be honest. I got the answers I wanted, maybe not what I hoped for, but I can move on now."

"So you mean to tell me you're alright seeing Derek with his wife and kids?" Tom asked.

"It hurts don't get me wrong. My feelings aren't going to just go away because I understand. But I could never give him what she does. Just listening to him talk about her it's easy to see she is everything to him. He is not at all the man he was six years ago."

"If you say so, just don't expect me to jump on the Derek Wills bandwagon." The composer remarked. "It's bad enough I can't go to see what's been called the movie of the year."

"You're being childish," Ivy chided. "It's a great movie. If you want to miss out because of pride so be it." The rest of lunch went by in silence which Ivy took as her friend's protest against what she had told him. She didn't care though; it was high time she started being honest with herself so she could move forward. She meant what she had said to Derek. They may never be as close again but she missed being able to talk to him. She even had to admit Karen seemed like someone she would enjoy hanging out with. Leaving the restaurant Ivy and Tom said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Across town, the Wills family was preparing for an evening with close friends. After spending the morning relaxing as a family at the park playing soccer and flying kites; the evening was to include dinner with Julia and Peter along with Eileen and Richard. "I got the door!" Theo called out as he ran to the elevator. "Pause the movie Jackie," he addressed his sister.

When the doors opened the young boy smiled at the guests "Hello Nana Eileen, Mr. Frances." He hugged the older woman and shook hands with her companion.

"Hello my darling," Eileen greeted, following Theo back into the living room.

"Mummy, its Nana Eileen and Mr. Frances," he yelled out much to the amusement of the couple. He then turned back to his guests and began to inform "Jackie and I are watching movies. Daddy found a store that takes old movies and puts them on discs so we can watch them. This one is about a dragon named Elliott. He can turn himself invisible." His green eyes wide excitement as he looked between the older couple and the television.

"That sounds remarkable," the producer replied.

"Nana Eileen," Jacqueline ran to the older woman. "Here Theo," the little girl tossed two juice boxes at her brother before she gave the producer a tight hug. Pulling away she gave a shy smile to the gentleman standing next to Eileen "Hello Mr. Frances."

"Hello beautiful." He smiled taking her hand. "When do I get a hug?" He questioned. The blonde girl looked to Eileen for assurance. When she saw the older woman nod in approval she leaned in to hug him as well. "Thank you." He smiled. Just then Karen entered the room.

"Hi," she greeted the couple with a hug. "Derek and I are just about finished in the kitchen. Can I get you something to drink wine, scotch or any other alcoholic beverage?"

"I'll take a glass of wine," Eileen answered.

"And I'll take a vodka tonic," Richard replied as the three entered the kitchen. "It smells delicious." He complimented. Derek turned away from the stove and smiled.

"Thank you; its Karen's receipt I just do as instructed." He replied while stepping around the counter to offer his hello.

"Congratulations on the reviews," Richard extended. "It was a fantastic movie."

"Yes, I must admit I found it very moving." Eileen added.

Derek chuckled "from you my darling, I will take that as a huge compliment. It's not often you are moved; well that is aside from tossing martinis."

"Derek," Karen scolded her husband.

"I'm just teasing, Love. Eileen knows that."

"You aren't the only one that has matured." His friend smirked. "I no longer feel the need to toss martinis. Richard has helped tame my aggression." The Editor turned beat read at the possible sexual innuendo while Derek couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Karen tried to stifle her laugh but was unsuccessful.

"What did we miss," a familiar female voice came from the living room. The four turned and smiled at Julia who was closely followed by Peter.

"Eileen was just informing us how well Richard tames her aggression." Derek laughed. Julia's eyes widened at the comment.

"I swear Derek Wills you can be incorrigible at times." The producer remarked with frustration.

"Me?" The director feigned innocence. "I'm merely relaying your words verbatim." Karen rolled her eyes at her husband's antics while the red head writer and her boyfriend laughed.

"How do you put up with him?" Eileen asked the young woman.

"Because I'm irresistible when I want to be," Derek smugly replied before his wife could respond. He then placed a kiss to her neck to make sure she'd agree.

"I wouldn't go that far," she giggled. "But you are pretty cute." Derek who had poured two glasses of wine offered them to Julia and Peter. The two couples made themselves comfortable on the stools at the kitchen counter while Karen placed several appetizers in front of them.

"So how does it feel to be back in the limelight?" Peter asked Derek, referring to the picture of the director and his wife plastered on the front page of the New York Times Entertainment Section.

"We could do without it," Derek answered. "It has been long time since I left my home only to find paparazzi waiting outside my front door. Luckily Karen and the twins are more photogenic and amenable then I am."

"I have to admit the twins seem to enjoy waving to the cameras. They must take after your mother on that front." Karen smiled.

The light conversation carried into dinner with Richard and Peter both asking Derek about the differences between directing theater and movies; while the three women discussed the family's new home. It wasn't until the group moved out to the balcony and the topic changed to their current project, that Eileen asked about Ivy.

"I noticed you went in search of Ivy last night; do you mind me asking if there is anything that should concern me." The producer questioned.

Derek smiled "There is nothing to be concerned over," he assured. "In fact I believe we reached an amicable place in our co-existence. It is not quite a friendship but we have decided to work towards that end." He replied.

"Wonderful," she expressed. "I can admit now, I was concerned we may have to replace Ivy seeing as she hasn't been able to keep pace. Perhaps this new understanding between the two of you will help with that."

"I hope it will," Karen added. "I really think Ivy is an amazing actress. I can't imagine anyone else playing her role." Julia and Eileen were surprised at the brunette's assessment.

"What?" Karen inquired after noticing the strange looks shot her way.

"I'm just surprised," the older woman admitted. "I wouldn't have thought you would feel comfortable working with Ivy."

"I can't say I'll ever understand her reasons for lying six years ago, but if Derek is willing to work through it then I'm going to support his decision. Plus, regardless of her actions she is talented." Derek gave a thoughtful look at his wife; she never seized to surprise him. Before anyone could respond to her comments the sound of the balcony door opening could be heard.

"Mummy," Theo came up to the group. "Can we have ice cream please?" Karen looked at her son. His hair disheveled, shirt stained with juice and mouth covered in what she assumed was sauce from the spaghetti he and his sister ate for dinner.

"Theoderick Arthur Wills," she said in a firm voice. The little boy's eyes widened as he looked to his father.

"Don't look at me buddy, I didn't do anything." Derek laughed.

"Yes mummy," he finally replied. "Please tell me you are not out here in your white socks? And look at yourself son; did you not have a paper towel?"

The little boy quickly wiped his mouth before grabbing onto his father's shoulder. Holding on with one hand, he used the other to hold his foot up for inspection. With a furrowed expression he replied "they don't look dirty?"

Karen bit back a smile at her son's logic, while the others laughed. "Theo son, it's not a matter of whether or not they look dirty right now, by the time you take them off at night they will be." She reasoned.

"I'm sorry," he dejectedly replied. However, weighing his options he decided to ask "does that mean we can't have ice cream?" Derek, despite the death glare from his wife let out a deep laugh coupled with a clap of his hands. His son grinned at his reaction.

"You, Arthur Wills, are no help." Karen pointed to her husband in mock anger. Theo eyed his parents with skepticism sure his request would be denied. He was surprised then when his mother turned and ruffled his hair. "You can ice cream but please put on your shoes if you plan to come out here again. And son, please wipe your mouth with something other than you hand."

"Yes Ma'am" the little boy answered before he shared a fist pump with his father. "Thank you." He kissed his mother's cheek. Running back to the door before Karen could change her mind; the young boy could be heard yelling to his sister "Mummy said we could have some."

Julia smiled at the scene "he is so your child," she looked to Derek; her comment making the director beam with pride.

"I don't know if she meant it as a compliment Derek." Karen laughed. "It is scary though how alike you two are. I swear sometimes I don't know who is more childish." She teased.

"Yes, but you love us both anyway, Love." Derek responded with a kiss.

The others laughed at the couple and continued to enjoy their evening. With tensions lessened between the director and her featured actress, Eileen had a good feeling of what the next week leading up to the investors preview would hold. Broadway was definitely within reach.


End file.
